Hogwarts McFly Mayhem
by joongie
Summary: The boys suddenly end up in Hogwarts with magic powers after meeting two girls at a signing. Crack fic, fun fun fun! For Nicole


**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these fandoms/people/bands/whatnot.**

**A/N:** This all happened because of a story I saw somewhere and my friend Nicole and I having too much sugar.

Chapter One- HOW THE HECK DID WE GET HERE?!

"I hate signings, they go on for hours and there's always too many bloody people wanting pictures!" Dougie Poynter declared as the van they were in pulled up to a Virgin Megastore for a CD signing.

"Yes Doug, we know you don't like pictures-"

"-Because they take a piece of you every time." Dougie finished his best friend Harry Judd's sentence and rolled his eyes, "IT'S TRUE YOU KNOW!" Danny Jones snorted and Dougie glared at him before returning to look out the window as they parked.

"Out of the car guys!" Tom said hopping out and sticking his cell phone in his pocket.

"How can you be this happy this early in the day?" Dougie asked glaring.

"It's natural."

"Right Fletcher, and I'm the Queen of England!"

'Your majesty, how do you do?" Tom said bowing and Dougie glared before stomping off. Today had been…not a good day to say the least. Dougie had to get up early, burned part of his arm on the coffee maker, had a lizard throw up on him, and now had a long signing to do where girls confessed their love for him and posed with him for pictures. The boys scooted in through the back entrance and they could hear the girls outside screaming as they sat down at the two tables.

"Pens?" Harry asked looking around and Fletch placed some on the table, "Thank you!'

"You finish the new Harry Potter book?" Danny asked Tom in refrence to the sixth Harry Potter book which had just come out.

"Almost, got like a chapter to go."

"Dumbledore dies." I said smirking.

"OH YOU ARE GONNA GET IT NOWWWW!" Harry cooed as Tom looked over with a fiery gaze.

"Later you die Poynter, die."

"I'm so scared! What are you going to do Tom? Bore me to death?"

"More like kill you in your sleep…" Danny whispered and gave a nod with wide eyes. Dougie gulped and tapped the pen he had taken on the table. Soon girls started filing in after random places took pictures of the four boys, it was always like this. Dougie signed many things, did weird faces for photos, posed with people. Harry laughed and from time to time would tickle Dougie or Danny would start talking about random things. The hours went by slowly but surely and soon it was almost over, there was just two peculiar looking girls left. The one was about as tall as Dougie, maybe a tiny bit taller, and had mesmerizing blue gray eyes and long multicolored blonde hair and the other was shorter than her with deep chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair. Both of them looked like they were a bit lost.

"Are you two here for this?" Dougie asked and the three other boys looked over to see the two girls standing there look at each other before walking over.

"Er well can we take your picture holding this?" the brunette asked handing a sign.

"Whatever." Harry said smiling and the four of them stood up and each grabbed the sign before everything went dark.

"Oh I'm glad we got this one!" a voice said pulling Harry out of his dream state. He found himself to be on an emerald green couch in a lavish dungeon like area.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Harry Judd asked sitting up and noticing he was in a uniform of some sort.

"At Hogwarts of course Harry! In the Slytherin Dungeons? Where you've always been?" a girl said laughing.

"What?" Harry asked confused, his mind seemed to be lost and he couldn't think straight.

"Here's your wand, you dropped it when you passed out," the girl said handing him a dark black wood wand and shaking her head, "You really need to work on holding your liquor mate."

"My wand!?" Harry asked confused. The girl smiled and her blonde hair shifted.

"Harry, you're a wizard…remember? Are you alright?" the girl asked placing a hand against his forehead before he got up and promptly ran out the portrait hole. Across the school another member had woken up.

"HI DOUGIE!" a girl with brown hair said cheerfully.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?" Dougie screamed sitting up, black robes flying as he pushed himself back.

"That's no way to treat me Dougie!" the girl said rolling her eyes and placing a light cream colored wood wand in his hand.

"This is joke right?"

"No, you're a wizard at Hogwarts in the Hufflepuff house…." The girl said and looked at him odd. Dougie screamed and ran out the entrance to Hufflepuff as fast as he could. Nothing made sense anymore, he couldn't remember things…but he did remember one thing…

"Aren't you Harry Potter?" Danny said eyeing the boy next to him sitting in an arm chair.

"Yeah Danny, who else would I be?" Harry said laughing, his green eyes shining brightly.

"And that's Ron, and that's Hermione?"

"Yes Danny, sometimes you really are a bit thick!"

"Meanies…" Danny said sticking out his tongue and laughing and looked down at the smooth wand in his hands before getting up and running out like he forgot something.

"Danny?" Ron asked confused. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her nose back in her book.

"He'll be back…" Harry said smiling as he ate a chocolate frog.

"So I'm brilliant?" Tom asked looking at the girl in front of him who nodded. She had on radish earrings and seemed to have this mysterious air about her.

"And I'm in Ravenclaw?" She nodded again.

"This is mine?" Tom said next and held up the brown holly wand and looked at it.

"Yes Tom, and you're a seventh year at Hogwarts." The girl said smiling. Tom nodded and then looked around.

"Something isn't right…" Tom said getting up and heading out the portrait hole as if he was called somewhere. He kept running until he got to the main stairs and found three other boys who he knew all to well standing there.

"Tom?" a boy in Slytherin robes with long brown hair and bright blue eyes said, "At least I think you're Tom…"

"Yeah I'm Tom," Tom said nodding and then looked at the boy with curly brown hair and the boy with long shaggy blonde hair from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, "And that's Danny and Dougie."

"Right and we're best friends aren't we?" Dougie asked his mind seeming to click a bit.

"You're younger than us I thought…"

"Apparently I'm not here." Dougie stated and looked around at the brick walls, "Have we always been here?'

"I think so; someone said we passed out or something? Maybe this is just memory loss…" Harry said rubbing the back of his head. The four stood and talked for a second until the two girls, Luna, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy came wandering up.

"You four are coming with us!" Draco said smiling and they took the McFly boys by the arms and dragged them towards this wall where a door appeared. Inside was a giant library type thing and the boys looked around in awe.

"Kay, someone explain this please?" Harry said after sitting down, "We're all going insane!" Dougie nodded and looked at the two girls, one of which had been there when he woke up.

"Well my name is Nicole," The brunette said waving, "This is my best friend Sarah!" Harry glared.

"Oh and well you all know Harry I'm guessing…and that's his lover Draco."

"I THOUGHT WE WOULDN'T REVEAL THAT!" Draco said and Sarah rolled her eyes and patted him on the back.

"Hun, they have to know since it's obvious whenever you two are near each other in a room…" Sarah said laughing.

"I think that they are soul mates." The mysterious blonde with them mentioned, her blue misty eyes seeming to look between the boys and the girls.

"Who Drac and Harry?" Sarah asked, "Probably, knowing their luck….HARRY AND DRACO SITTING IN A TREE S N O G G I N G, HARRY AND DRACO SITTING IN A TREE F A L L I N G IN LOVEEE."

"What?"

"A muggle wrote it, don't blame me. He's called The Whomping Willows and he wrote a song called In Which Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out."

"Really?' Draco said as the two got into conversation about the random bands based off of them.

"OKAY PEOPLE, SOMEONE EXPLAIN US?" Tom shouted finally and adjusted his glasses. Dougie nodded and adjusted his tie.

"You're here to help us." Harry Potter said, his bright green eyes looking at the four.

"Help you?" Harry from McFly asked confused.

"You four have greater magic than you will ever think."

"THIS IS ALL A JOKE RIGHT? WHERE'S THE CAMERAS?" Danny shouted looking around and Nicole fell over laughing.

"Oh I've never seen someone actually die of laughter…"


End file.
